


Avengers WG

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger WG, Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce loves Kittens, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Avengers, Everybody loves Peter, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha ships it, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Ships It, Peter teaches about Tumblr, Precious Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sience family, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, i don't care, nobody asked for this, refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: Imagine all the Avengers and a few other great Marvel characters would move in with Tony. It would be chaos. Watch as your favorite Heros and "Villians" try to live together. Prepare yourself for dumb jokes and maybe a bit love? From time to time they might get visitors from another planet or so. Be ready for anything. You guys can leave me one random word in the comments and I will make a scene about it.Have fun!





	Avengers WG

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to call it the Stark tower. It sounds better in my opinion. Hope you enjoy it.

9 pm at the Stark Tower

All the Avengers were gathered in front of the Stark tower including Bucky, Peter and a lot more. They were all holding bags which contained their stuff.

Bucky was already kind of annoyed since he already knew that living with Tony would be a challenge. But at least he would have Steve to keep him company.

The owner of the building opened the door. He did agree on them staying at his place but he wasn't happy with it.

There was a dead silence until Peter decided to break it. "Hello, Mister Stark!" He smiled widely and went into the house. The other's joined him.

That boy just had something soothing and happy about him.

Bruce walked up to Tony and smiled comfortingly. "Come on it won't be that bad. We can work on science projects together."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that this will be over soon." The owner of the building went back to his beloved home. He actually really liked the thought of working with Banner since the two of them made a pretty good team. Unless they accidentally build a killer robot and destroy the city.

"Mister Stark!" Peter was really excited about the room Tony had given him. It was really big and pretty decorated. There were a lot of things in it that Peter liked including a little lab area. "This room is just amazing! Thank you."

Tony couldn't help but smile a bit. He grew quite fond of that kid and was slowly developing fatherly feelings for him. So living with him would actually be pretty nice. Even though he would never admit it.

Peter was always so positive and just set a happy mood which would definitely affect the circumstances in a good way. The kid himself was really excited to live with all these superheroes and his mentor.

Soon after he had put his stuff into his room he started to explore the place and talked to all the people he saw.

After they all got settled in Tony continued with his work and science projects. He decided that explaining the rules of living in his house could wait until tomorrow.

Bucky and Steve wander through the tower a bit exploring it. The building was really modern and big. The two grandpas were still new to a lot of inventions that happened over the time. Even though they had a mobile phone and were pretty good at handling it the other's would still make fun of them.

After all, they were in the Stark tower and Tony worked with a lot of extremely modern things. Bucky was still unsure how living with him would work out. Steve had his fair share of concerns about that too.

The blonde immediately noticed how uncomfortable his friend was. "Hey, Buck, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just a bit awkward. I mean Tony hates me for a good reason and all of this is just kind of uncomfortable." The brunette smiled a bit at the other.

"I understand that but it wasn't your fault you know. Come on let us go get some fresh air." Steve took his opponent's hand and walked out with him.

They were already able to see the stars while a cold breeze lightly brushed passed them.

"Remember how we used to take walks as we were younger? Every time we had a 'sleepover' we would go out at like 5 am. You were always getting cold." Bucky smiled as he thought about how different things especially Steve used to be.

"Yeah, you always gave me your jacket and got sick."

The two talked and laughed about how their life was all these years ago.

"You know I thought you died as you fell off of that damn train." The blonde said remembering the feeling of being unable to help. How it felt like his best friend fell off that damn train. It was awful he had failed the one person that was always there for him.

"But I didn't." He smiled. "Well, I thought that you were able to fly a plane but then you nosedive into the ocean."

Cap pretend to feel attacked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Bucky grinned.

"Jerk."

"Punk."

Both of them ended up laughing. They continued their little walk talking about almost everything.

After a while, it got late so they decided to head back to their new home. As the two arrived they decided to go to their rooms.

Meanwhile, Bruce went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink as he noticed light coming out of Tony's room. He decided to knock on the door to check why the other was still awake and if he needed help.

After no one answered he went inside. Tony was asleep on his desk due to overworking a lot of the times. Bruce looked at the other's bed and wondered if he even slept in there.

Deciding that he didn't want Tony to get sick he closed the other's window and put a blanket over him. While he was doing that Bruce couldn't help but glance at the work.

Tony was in the middle of designing a new suit for Peter. Something that would protect him even better. Bruce could tell that he cared for the boy even if he didn't tell Peter. He smiled and got back to his room. Afterall they had to get up early next morning since Tony wanted to explain the rules.


End file.
